Hyoutei : A flock of different feathered birds
by JadePhoenix.393
Summary: Hyoutei drabbles - includes Atobe/Jirou for now. Will include more pairings and standalone drabbles as I get more ideas. Rating T for implications and some stuff later on.


Disclaimer : Konomi Takeshi owns Prince of Tennis. I don't even have any underhand in the project.

Author's Note : Been a long time I wrote out something substantial so I thought I'd start with drabbles. Hyoutei was the sensible choice as I'm really all over these guys right now, and they're just a hell lot of fun! So I picked some word prompts and tried to write out drabbles from a single person's point of view. It seems to have worked for me; hopefully, it will work for the readers too!

In these two drabbles, the pairing is Atobe/Jirou - one drabble for each, the story being the same. And yeah, Atobe's piece got more than 500 words because well, he just thinks a _lot _more than Jirou. xD

This is it for now! I'm gonna try get a couple more up in the next week. Enjoy reading! ^~^

* * *

**Complications  
**

Jirou never really liked complications. He preferred situations which could be quickly dealt with so he could go back to whatever he previously was doing ( which was, in most cases, sleeping soundly on the nearest surface good enough for the said activity ). Hence, it would not be an exaggeration to say that he was starting to get annoyed by the current dilemma he was being made to face. There was absolutely no reason why he couldn't have both of them. They were even two completely different things, for god's sake! Yet his boyfriend had been prefectly clear about it - it was a multiple choice single answer question - he could either choose _A. the earphones_, or _B. the headphones_ in replacement for the current not-working ones for his i-Pod. He had half a mind to question as to why there wasn't a third _C. All of these_ option. But his boyfriend was not someone who liked to be questioned, if not for the intent of it then for his belief in his own sheer superiority in intelligence ( and in every other trait for that matter ).

Therefore, Jirou did what only he could do and successfully get away with ( and by no means, the only thing he could do; it was just the easiest and already tested way which had always worked uptil now ). He glared at his boyfriend. Glared the best he could with his sleepy eyes. A look which meant that if his wish was not complied with, his boyfriend could very well sleep on the other corner of his huge bed - this situation wasn't still worth giving up the bed altogether, and there was just no way his boyfriend would give up his own bed because Jirou was not in an amicable mood. And by the way his glare was responded to by a elegant frown followed by a slight, almost unnoticeable squirm, he knew he had won. They quickly bought both of them and Jirou sighing happily plugged in his brand new earphones as he was led to the sleek black limo waiting just round the street. As soon as they were cozily seated inside, he snuggled upto the warm body next to him and laid his head on the very familiar and very cushiony lap, slightly swaying to the music. He had almost dozed off when he felt a caressing hand lightly ruffle and pet his hair. The corners of his mouth turned up in a half-smile, and he had drifted off to sleep in the next instant.

* * *

**Constrict  
**

Atobe resisted the urge to sigh loudly - it just wasn't elegant enough to do something like that in the presence of others. The whole situation was slowly starting to get on his nerves. And the fact that even his boyfriend was looking faintly annoyed was definitely not helping. Though he was not going to play the pacifier's role either; after all, choosing a piece of headset surely couldn't be as intellectual task as it was being made out to be. Out of habit, he flicked his hair back from his face as he tried not to start tapping his foot impatiently.

It had all started a few weeks back when one day during practice, Atobe suddenly noticed that his boyfriend wasn't really sleeping on the benches, just lying all curled up with a pair of earphones plugged in and a small smile playing on his lips. Now this wasn't enough reason for anybody to get jealous about but Atobe couldn't help feel a pang at the fact that something else than him ( and tennis and sweets, his mind supplied involuntarily ) could keep his boyfriend awake and happy like that.

In the following weeks, Atobe soon perceived that his boyfriend was quickly getting addicted to the earphones. Sometimes he even had them on when he was in Atobe's company and the latter was busy making a conversation. At more than one instance, Atobe had said a whole sentence or two before it was realized that he was talking and a single earphone was pulled out to listen to him. Now this was just not the way to behave around him. Nobody ignored Atobe so blatantly, and he refused to believe that the music could be more interesting to hear than his voice ( and his amazing insight in whatever the conversation was about, of course ). Therefore, he was not happy at all when it was announced to him with big teary eyes that the ( very much hated ) earphones had broken down - his heart had soared at this piece of news - and his boyfriend needed a new pair. So when he was dragged to the electronics store later that after and he saw his boyfriend looking indecisively at two pairs of headsets, he decided he was not going to take this crap anymore. He clearly stated that they were going to buy only one pair and that was the final word, so his boyfriend will have to choose either one of them. He was highly inclined to supply a third _None of these_ option but decided that it was not going to be in the best of his interests.

Hence, when he was subjected to that glare of his boyfriend, he couldn't help frown at the unfairness of the situation. He was the victim here - not that he was ever going to admit it out loud - yet the look he was getting was a completely accusing one. But he knew he had lost and would give in because really, he'd take the earphones over the consequences of ignoring that glare any day. It was the sensible way to go about it, and he had learned that quite early in their relationship.

But a few minutes later, when they were comfortably seated in his limousine, and his boyfriend snuggled upto him and sprawled over his lap, he realized how constricted his line of thoughts was being considering there was no way those annoying earphones could compete with him in everything ( he could think of at least fifteen things over the top of his head where the earphones couldn't even _begin_ to creep in ), and so naturally, he was the eventual winner here. A dreamy smile formed on the sleepy face in his lap as Atobe's hand automatically sought its way in the soft mass of hair and started petting it. He could hear slow even breathing just the next moment, and he smiled in response before closing his eyes blissfully.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I'd really like constructive criticism on the characterisations and voices, and anything else you think should be mentioned. It's my first time writing PoT so all reviews are very much welcome! :)

Next up would be the Silver Pair! Later then~


End file.
